What the Fuck is a Holtzmann
by DyingCollegeChild
Summary: (probably will change title) After the Ghostbusters saved New York, everyone in the nation knew their names, and no one could resist their charm. This includes a young NYU student, who happens to fall for the energetic and charismatic mad scientist of the team.
1. When I First Saw Her

I was in Denver visiting family when the shit in New York happened. I remember getting a call from my roommate, Derek, asking me if I was ok. Obviously I had no idea what was happening, so when I turned on the local news, I was shocked beyond belief. I couldn't believe it, ghost had attacked New York? No way. I immediately went to book a flight home, but all flights into JFK were cancelled.

I ended up flying to Linden Airport on a puddle jumper, and hailing a cab all the way to my apartment. Derek and I had rented a small little two bedroomed flat by our college. It was pretty small, but the two of us dealt with it pretty well. When I got there, Derek immediately opened the door and pulled me into a bear hug. I usually wasn't a fan of hugs, but with what happened, I hugged him back just as tight.

When we parted, he helped me get my bags into my room, and we decided to go out and grab some food. There was a little "hidden" bar about a mile away from our apartment called B Flat that Derek and I liked to go to. We put on our jackets and began walking to the bar. When we were about a quarter mile away from the bar, Derek made a questioning noise, and I looked over at him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"It looks like someone has moved into that old firehouse that you're absolutely obsessed with." He stated.

I frowned and looked over his shoulder. Damn, he was right. There was a moving van in front of the building, and women were moving things into it. That's good, if the building was vacant any longer, the city was sure to demolish it. I just wondered who these women were. Derek and I were on the other side of the street, so I couldn't make out the women very well, but there looked to be four of them.

I smiled and walked away with Derek. We got to the bar at around 9pm, so it wasn't too busy, but there were a few people there. My roommate and I took a seat at the bar and ordered a few drinks. This was our last weekend before classes started back up, so we decided to have fun. We talked about what had happened to the city and the Ghostbusters, that's what Derek called them, for a few hours. The bartender joined our conversation for a while before he had to go help some people who had just walked in.

I turned to look at the newcomers, and noticed the bar was significantly more crowded. How long had we been there? Anyways, the people who just walked in seemed to be the four women from the firehouse. They took the seats next to Derek and me at the bar, and now I could now get a good look at them.

The woman seated furthest away from me had her brown hair pulled up into a pony tail. She had thick glasses and a plaid shirt on covered by a cardigan type sweater. She seemed to be in her early 40s at most. The one next to her seemed about her age, with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and pinkish colored sweater-shirt-thing on. Next to her sat a very tall African American woman with the biggest hoop earrings I had ever seen. She had a bedazzled jean jacket on, and her necklace said "Patty".

That left the woman sitting right next to me. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid my eyes on. She looked younger than the others, but older than me. Her blond wavy hair was pinned tightly to her head on one side, and was wild on the other side. She had on thick rimmed yellow tinted glasses, a neck tie, and a necklace that I'm pretty sure implied "screw you." She was wearing a striped shirt, covered by a grey vest, which was also covered by a leather jacket. She had fingerless gloves on her hands that were wrapped around a bottle of beer, and combat boots.

As I looked at her face once more, she had a smirk on her lips and was looking right at me. My eyes went wide as she winked at me, and I whipped my head around to look at Derek. My face must have been so red. Derek was ordering another round of drinks for us when I caught his attention.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "What's got you all red kid?"

"Nothing!" I said far too quickly

I heard a chuckle come from behind me and Derek looked over my shoulder. A smirk slowly grew over his face and when he looked back to me he said, "Oh, I see."

I glared at him and looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was 12:30 in the morning and I was starting to get tired. I chugged the rest of my beer and stood up, slipping my jacket on. I told Derek I would wait for him outside as he paid the tab, and he nodded, flagging down the bartender. I walked outside when I felt someone come up behind me.

I turned around to see the cute blond from inside. She smirked at me, "Come here often cutie?"

"Actually I do," I chuckled awkwardly, blushing as red as a tomato.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make this place a regular hangout for myself and the girls. You see there's this really cute girl with short hair and glasses that goes there that I would like to get to know." She smiled and winked.

I was about to reply when Derek came up beside me and told me we had to go. The blond haired woman pulled a sharpie out from her jacket, tugged at my arm, and wrote numbers on it. She smiled at the both of us and walked back inside the bar. I looked down at the numbers on my arm and blushed even harder. Derek just laughed at me, and directed us towards our apartment.

When we go to the flat, we decided to get some shut eye. I wandered into my room, and closed the door. I stripped down, and go into an overly large sleep shirt. Before I got into bed, I plugged in my phone. I looked down at my arm, and before I could wuss out, I put the girl's number into my contacts. I didn't know her name, so I saved it as "Blonde Hottie." I decided I'd text her in the morning, when I wasn't as tipsy. With that thought, I got into bed and slipped off into sleep.


	2. The Ghost is What!

When I woke up the next day, I got scared pretty much half to death. There, by the foot of my bed, stood a glowing blue man, with red eyes and a snarl on his face. I yelped for Derek, and the ghoul charged at me. My roommate ran in with a baseball bat just to see me hanging upside down by the ghost grabbing my ankle. Derek let out a yelp and swung at the thing. Right as the bat was going to make contact with the ghoul, he dematerialized, and I went crashing down to the ground. Just before everything went black, I heard Derek run off saying he'd call someone….

I came to a while later with a killer headache. The conversation that was happening around me came to a halt as I groaned. I rubbed my temples with one hand, keeping my eyes closed. Footsteps came over to me and I felt a hand stroke my hair and my head placed in a lap. Immediately knowing it was Derek, I slightly curled into him, trying to get away from the pain.

"Holtzmann, she's waking up," I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the two blurry figures in front on the couch, "What the fuck is a Holtzmann?"

Derek chuckled along with the dark figures in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and the women became clearer. I saw they were the same women from the bar last night. There was Patty, at least I assumed that was her name, and the one with the nerdy glasses. I frowned at them in questioning and looked at Derek. He smirked at shook his head.

"That would be me lil lady," a voice behind me said, referring to my earlier question.

I sat up and looked towards to voice. It was the blonde from last night. I blushed brightly and looked at my hands.

"Wow, ok, hi. Not that it's not good to see you, but what are you doing here, in my apartment?" I asked.

Patty chuckled, "Well, we heard you had a little ghost problem, so your boy here called us to help."

I was shocked, "Wait, you're the Ghostbusters? As in the ones that saved the city?"

'Holtzmann' sat beside me on the other side of the couch, and put her arm around my shoulder. "We sure are babe. Me and the girls here. Lemme introduce you, since I already introduced your man here. The one," she pointed to the tall woman," is Patty Tolan," I knew it! "Our local historian. The one next to her is Dr. Abby Yates, our ghost enthusiast and scientist. Then we have Dr. Erin Gilbert, she at the car grabbing some stuff, and she's our particle physicist, and also a ghost enthusiast. And then there's, the best mad scientist of New York City, Jillian Holtzmann, but you can call me Holtzy," she said with a smirk.

I blushed deeply and shyly smiled at her. She smirked then glanced up at Derek and frowned a little. I was about to ask what that was about when Erin walked into the living room with a weird looking machine. She called it a PKE meter which was apparently supposed to pick up the psychokinetic energy of a ghost, whatever that meant. Holtzmann got up and all four ladies went searching around the apartment. They searched around for a while but didn't find anything.

They were about to give up and head out when Erin's meter started swirling rapidly when she came to stand beside me. I gave her a questioning look as she called the other women over. Abby took out another piece of equipment that also went haywire around me and the four women shared a look. Holtz turned to me and eyed me wearily.

"I don't know what's going on but I can assure you I'm not a ghost." I told them.

"We know you're not honey, but we can't figure out why our machines are going crazy around you. Unless the ghost was right here, but our ears would be poppin'," Patty said.

Abby turned to Derek, "Hey would you mind stepping away from your girlfriend real quick? I need to check something."

Derek threw his head back and laughed loudly while standing up. "Wait you think Alex is my girlfriend? Hahaha holy shit that's funny."

I was about to hit Derek when I saw the giddy look ok Holtzmann's face. I blushed again, for like the fiftieth time that morning, and asked Abby what she needed to do. She shushed me and took my arm, trying to lift me up. I suddenly felt freezing, my breath coming out in little puffs that you could see. I felt a pressure around my waist, and when I looked down, I saw a glowing arm. I looked up quickly with wide eyes and saw that the four ladies were pointing identical machines at me.

"Don't hit Alex ladies!" Holtz yelled, "Her face is too pretty to be fucked up!"

Before I could say anything, they fired their gun things and red light streamed right towards me. I yelped, but the streams of light hit right beside me, and I heard a hauntingly demonic growl before I went flying through the air again. I didn't pass out this time, thank god, but I was definitely gunna have a bruise on my back from where I hit the wall. Holtz and the other three women wrestled with the ghost for a while, before it went flying through the wall, leaving a goopy mess on the floor.

Holtzmann and Derek ran over to me to check if I was ok. When they saw everything was alright, the blond helped me up and put an arm around my waist. That ended up hurting, and I yelped, causing Holtz to jump, quickly pulling her arm away. I grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up, and there I saw a huge bruise in the shape of a hand. Jillian came over to me and lightly stroked the bruise, causing me to once again blush. Why is it that I can't be normal around her? Anyways, she looked at me and frowned.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yea, but do you know why it hasn't attacked anyone except for me?"

"Well Hun, I have a hypothesis, but I need more information. Did you have anyone in your family die, or a stalker that has perished?" She asked.

"Not that I know of? I mean my grandparents died years ago, and I've never had a stalker…" I said.

Derek chimed in, "Hey what about the kidney dude?"

Abby looked over, "What kidney dude?"

I looked down, "Well, kidney disease runs in my family, and about a year ago, my kidneys failed. So I got put on the waiting list, and I got some from a guy named Stephan Strauss. I don't know much about him but I guess he wasn't a good guy? I heard bad things but it's a kidney, so I figured nothing bad could happen?"

"Stephan Strauss, wasn't that the name of the guy that went on the huge killing spree a while ago?" Abby asked.

Derek spoke up, "Yep. Do you think that's who's haunting Alex?"

Holtzmann put an arm around my shoulders, her hand stroking my arm. "Yea probably," she leaned over to whisper into my ear, "but I'll protect you sweet cheeks, don't you worry."

I smiled at the ground shyly. I had hardly know Holtz for a day, but I already felt like I could trust her. I knew she wouldn't let anything hurt me if she could help it. I looked at the three other women and thanked them for helping me. They smiled and said of course before packing up their gear. Erin gave her number to Derek in case something came up, and Holtzmann made me promise to text her within the next hour. As I watched them go, I had a feeling that this was the beginning of a wild part of my life.


	3. The Aftermath

After the whole fiasco with the Ghostbusters, I decided I needed to get out of the house. Derek agreed with me and he whisked me away to a little coffee shop near our college. Derek and I liked to go here to rest from a long day in class, or to study for an upcoming test. We grabbed a booth near the back of the shop and then went to place our orders.

"Should I actually text Holtzmann? Do you think she meant what she said or do you think she just said it to be nice?" I asked Derek as we waited for our coffee.

"I say go for it Alex. I mean if the looks she were giving you were enough to go by, I think she meant it. I think she likes yah kid. And lord knows you like her too. Don't try to deny it either, I can see it in your eyes and every time you blush around her." He said.

I totally did NOT blush at that, and asked him if he could bring my coffee to the table when it was called. He agreed as I walked over to the booth and sat down. I took out my phone and looked at it for a while. I had no idea what to say. I was just about to put the phone back into my pocket when Derek came back to the booth. He gave me a disapproving look, and I sighed opening up a new message.

 _From: Alex_

 _To: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _Sent: 12:34pm_

 _Hey Holtz, it's Alex. You know the girl from the bar…and also the haunting…yea. You wanted me to text you…so here I am….texting you?_

Holy shit I could not do this. I must have had a weird look on my face, because Derek reached over and grabbed my phone from my hand. He read the message laughing, and pressed the send button. Well I guess there was no going back now. He handed me my phone back right as I got a text from Holtz.

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 12:36pm_

 _Hey cutie ;) How are you feelin'?_

Well I can safely say that I had turned into a tomato. Derek was no help, laughing his ass off on the other side of the booth. I took a big sip of my coffee, which was a bad idea, because it was hotter than the goddamned sun. My loser of a roommate didn't help me either, just died of laughter, hunched over in his seat. I glared at him and then the coffee and then back to him. I couldn't believe the kind of day I was having. With that I texted Holtz back.

 _From: Alex_

 _To: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _Sent: 12:42pm_

 _I'm feeling fine regarding the incident with the ghost. Other things have transpired since then that make me not fine but whatever. Aren't you working?_

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 12:45pm_

 _Well smack me in the face and call me curious. What has transpired? Also yes but a little white lie has never hurt anyone, plus I'm almost done with my new toy!_

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 12:46pm_

 _And no that wasn't dirty, unless you want it to be ;)_

 _From: Alex_

 _To: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _Sent: 12:50pm_

 _….are you trying to make me blush? Cause anymore and I think Derek'll die of laughter. Everything that has transpired has been because of him, and now subsequently, you._

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 12:54pm_

 _You're with Derek? He's your roommate right? Are you sure you two aren't dating?_

 _From: Alex_

 _To: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _Sent: 12:55pm_

 _Aww is someone getting jealous? And yes I am absolutely positive we aren't dating._

I didn't get a text after that, so I just assumed Holtz had gotten caught and went back to work. Derek wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to chuckle and we decided to head out. I still didn't want to go back to the apartment, so we went to see a movie. It was about some scientist who was hunting ghosts, and I just laughed the whole time thinking of the situation I had. When we got out of the movie, we decided to get a late lunch.

We got settled in a little diner (conveniently) near the firehouse, and I turned my phone back on. I had three texts from Holtzmann telling me she had to work and asking if I was still alive when I didn't answer. I texted her back telling her we had decided to see a movie when the diner's bell chimed. I looked up and did a double take. Standing there were the Ghostbusters, including miss hot-stuff.

My eyes widened and I looked at Derek, who was hiding his laugh behind his hand. That little dick did this on purpose! I glanced back up at the four woman and saw them walking over to us. Derek waved at them as they stood beside the table, and I looked down to my hands.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you here! Mind if we join you?" Abby asked excitedly.

Derek nodded, slyly smiling at me, "Of course, we'll just scoot in, wont we Alex?"

I nodded and scooched over in the booth towards to window. I felt someone slide in next to me, and while I knew who it was, I glanced over. Holtz was smiling at me with her dimpled smile. When she noticed me looking her way, she winked. I shyly smiled back and decided to join the conversation, even though it was very hard to concentrate with Holtz's thigh touching mine.

The rest of lunch went by quite well, we all talked about our day after the ghost incident, and more on the actual ghost itself. Halfway through lunch, Holtzmann decided to put her arm around my shoulder and leave it there for the rest of our time together. It was very hard to concentrate after that, especially with her thumb rubbing my arm. The whole move didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants at the table, by the way. They all smiled at us knowingly, but luckily didn't say anything.

When it was time to leave, we all payed our bill, Holtzmann refusing to let me pay for my own. If you thought I was blushing the most then, well you'd be sadly mistaken. When we parted was, Derek and I hugged everyone. When I went to hug Holtzmann, she picked me off the ground and twirled. I giggled as she sat me down, and then she kissed me on the cheek, before running to catch up with the others.

I was on cloud nine as Derek and I walked home. I didn't even care if he made fun of me the whole way, all I cared about was that this gorgeous girl liked me back. When we got back to the apartment, the sun was going down, so I decided to get into my pajamas. I plugged in my phone, and noticed I had a new text.

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 7:14pm_

 _Hey babe ;) it was really good seeing you again today. Are you by any chance free tomorrow night?_

 _From: Alex_

 _To: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _Sent: 7:26pm_

 _Yea I think so, why?_

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 7:29pm_

 _Would you do me the honors or going on a date with me?_

 _From: Alex_

 _To: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _Sent: 7:32pm_

 _I would love to :)_

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 7:35pm_

 _Whoop! I totally just fist pumped by the way. I'll pick you up around 6?_

I chuckled and sent her a text agreeing to the time. I went out into the living room and saw Derek had set up a little movie marathon station by the couch. I smiled at him and told him everything that had happened. He smiled fondly at me and we decided to binge watch the flash. The last thing I remember before passing out on the couch is thinking how happy I was in that moment.


	4. The Date

It was Sunday and the day was going as slow as molasses. I was too fidgety, thinking of the date, to do anything truly productive. To be totally honest, I was freaking out. I had gone through my closet twice looking for something to wear. I didn't know where Holtz was taking me, so I didn't know if I should go fancy or casual. Derek tried to help, he really did, but with him being a typical guy, he was none at all.

I tried to ask Holtz where we were going, but all she did was send back cryptic messages that had pretty much no meaning. It was already four-thirty in the afternoon, and I hadn't even begun to get ready. Feeling frustrated, I decided a shower would calm me down. Locking the bathroom door behind me, I stripped down and stepped in. The water took a while to warm up, but the beginning coolness took some stress off my shoulders.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. My short hair proved to be no problem at all as I quickly dried it and styled it to the way I liked. Walking out into my room, I noticed it was five-ten and I needed to hurry up. I finally decided on just wearing a nice royal blue plaid shirt with some clean grey jeans. As I was putting on my shoes, there was a knock at the door, and Derek opened it.

My jaw dropped as I saw Holtzmann standing in the doorway. She was wearing a nice sky-blue dress shirt covered by a grey tweed vest. She had her "screw u" necklace on as well as her leather jacket, and her yellow-tinted glasses were pushed up into her hair. She looked amazing, I suddenly felt very underdressed. She was holding flowers in her gloved hands, and as I walked up to her, she shoved them in my face. She smiled at me as I brushed the pollen from my face and set the flowers on the counter.

"They're very beautiful Holtz. Thank you." I said.

She smiled her dimples at me, "Of course babe! Only the best for you!"

I smiled and said goodbye to Derek. Holtzmann wrung her arm through mine and led me down to where she parked. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what she drove over in. It was the Ecto-1, or that's what she called it, AKA the Ghostmobile. I looked at her like she was crazy, but she just laughed at me and got me in the car. She drove like a maniac to the restaurant, and parked it by herself because she wouldn't let valet touch it.

I laughed at her as she came bounding up to me and dragged me into the restaurant. It was a nice Italian place that smelled delicious. We got seated almost right away and Holtz pulled my seat out for me. I blushed and smiled at her as she sat across from me. We ordered soon after that, and sat waiting. She put her head in her palm and looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing you crazy lady?" I asked chuckling

"I just like looking at you, you're really pretty." She said making me blush. "Hey how bout we play twenty questions while they make our food? That's what normal people do on first dates right?"

I chuckled, "I mean yea normally, but you don't seem like the normal type."

"Oh I'm not, far from it really! But hey I thought you might want that tonight." She smiled.

"Well to be totally honest with you, I'm not so normal either. But yea let's play twenty questions. How about you start." I said blushing.

She smiled cutely and asked, "How old are you? You're not like, a thirteen year old in disguise are you?"

I snorted into my drink and coughed, "Oh my god no I promise I'm not a thirteen year old. I'm actually 23. What about you?"

"Well little lady, I am 32, so there's a bit of an age gap between you and I. But age is just a number, amirite? Where do you go to school? I'm assuming NYU right, tell me I'm right. I'm right, right?" She winked.

I chuckled again, "Yes I go to NYU. I'm a senior art history major, so I'm not as smart as you, but whatever."

"Hey now sweet cheeks, you may not be as science smart as me, but I sure as hell don't know art. You got me beat there sister." She said.

I smiled at her, and we continued our twenty questions to about thirty when our food came. It was delicious, and we continued talking through the night. When the check came, Jill and I argued over who would pay. She won in the end, which resulted in me pouting. She told me I could pay next time, and that made me feel better. She wanted another date, I couldn't believe it.

As we were walking to the Ecto-1, Holtz thread her fingers through mine, and I smiled at the ground. She was talking animatedly about one of her projects, and she looked so adorable when she was excited. As I was about to get into the vehicle, Holtz pulled my hand and turned me around. She looked very shy, which was uncharacteristic for her, and she was biting he lip. Knowing this look, I blushed badly, and smiled shyly.

Holtzmann took this as the que to go, and in one swift motion, her lips were on mine. I couldn't describe this feeling even if I tried. I slid my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around her neck, smiling into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she lifted me up a little, pressing her lips to mine. It was a chaste kiss, and she pulled away quickly, but it was one of the best kisses I have ever experienced.

She smiled widely at me and held the door to the Ecto-1 for me. She skipped over to her side and hurriedly got in. She put the car into gear, tangled out fingers together, and sped off to my apartment. We decided to take the stairs to get to my flat, and as we did, she wrapped her arm around my waist. I giggled as her thumb brushed my hip and laid my head on her shoulder.

When we got to my door though, I had a sad look in my eyes. I had such a great time, I didn't want the night to end. She smiled at me and kissed me one last time, this time for a bit longer, before I closed the door. I looked through my peep hole to see her do a happy dance and skip down the hall. I smiled and turned around, leaning on the door. Derek was there, looking at me with eyebrows raised, wanting to know the details.

I spent the rest of the night gushing to my roommate about the date. I was so happy, nothing could bring me down. At around 10pm, I decided to hit the hay. The first day of class was the next day, and I wanted to be at least a little alert for them. I had a smile on my face as I got into my pajamas and then my bed. I took one last look at my phone, and grinned even wider, before falling asleep.

 _From: Hot Blonde Holtzmann 3_

 _To: Alex_

 _Received: 9:55pm_

 _Hey cutie ;) I had an amazing time tonight. Can't wait to do it again. Goodnight babe_


	5. ((Author Update))

(Hey guys! So as you can see, I suck, really bad. College is stressful and time consuming, I'm sorry. I lost my motivators to continue this story a while back, but now it's piqued up again. I will try to have a full on chapter update sometime in the near future! That being said...I have chronic writers block. Most of the time, I cannot see where my story is going, so be patient with me. I'm sorry it's been months, but bear with me!

Thanks guys)


End file.
